Back to Forks
by blueranga
Summary: Bella's back in Forks after 17 years. She gets caught up in the lives of Edward, Emmett, Roaslie, Alice and Jasper. This is her story
1. Chapter 1

Pulling in to the car park of this … this school – if you could even call it that – I almost regretted the decision to drive myself. Apparently, no-one here drove themselves, apart from the teachers. Strange, I thought, as I turned directly into the first space I could, eager to stop people staring.

To make it worse, my car decided to let out a roar just as I turned off the ignition, making those around me jump. I'd grown used to the sound since I'd had the truck 6 months and had insisted it come with us when we'd moved back.

I opened the door and swung myself out, hearing simultaneous gasps as I did so. I looked up in to the eyes of a brunette girl who was whispering behind her hand to her friends, who giggled sheepishly at her comment.

Hearing the word 'boots', I looked down. I stifled a grin. My feet were clad in my calf length Doc Martens, which I'd bought in a sale before we left. I wore them everywhere. Standing up I saw the same girl talking to a teacher, clearly complaining about my choice of footwear.

It wasn't my fault she'd chosen uncomfortable looking T-strapped heels. The teacher simply laughed and walked away. From the look of the girl's face, it seemed like I had made an enemy already. Unless of course I'd made enemies from simply driving to school!

Reaching back to the passenger seat, I grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder and closed the door. I headed to the front office to sort my lessons out. As I brought my hand up to the door, a slender looking, raven-haired girl appeared out of thin air right next to me. I sighed a small smile and slowly began to introduce myself.

"Oh", she replied. "I already know who you are. Everyone here does.

"Um, how does everyone here know me? I've hardly made a dent at this school." I asked, as suspicion clouded my face.

"Well, we heard you were coming back, plus you're the first 'new' kid here since Tanya about 3 years ago." She responded, as though it was obvious. "you're the granddaughter of the Swans, home at last.

That last bit took me by surprise. I'd known that my Dad – Charlie – had hailed from wealth. But my mother – Renee – had run away with him right out of school. Both sets of grandparents hated each other because of it, each blaming the other family's child.

They had been friends at school, who eventually got married. Two years later, I was born and 17 years later, we were back. Tonight, both sets of grandparents were coming for dinner. Talk about your family nightmare!

"Sorry, zoned out for a sec." I said, snapping back to reality.

"No sweat. I was just saying my name's Alice. I'm essentially your tour-guide. You're in the majority of my classes, but not all unfortunately." She smiled in response.

Stepping through the door, I was immediately handed a timetable. I turned and headed back out with Alice.

"This may be a stupid question", I started, "but why am I the only one who's parked here?

"No real reason, except that it's always been imprinted into people that they shouldn't be caught driving to school. I'd say it's hell courageous that you did it. Personally, I walk." Alice said, with an air of sincerity.

"I grew up being my own person, as opposed to a sheep. I've never had a butler or maid. People can say what they want but there you have it."

"Not all of us enjoy those things. Anyway, we're gonna be late. I'll take you to first hour and after we'll head to 2nd hour together." She rushed this last bit before meeting my teacher, and launching into an explanation for who I was.

The look in his eye suggested he already knew. Weird.

I walked to the back row and took a seat. I turned my eyes towards my desk to avoid the gazes of my fellow classmates. Doodling on a book cover, I heard someone stifle a giggle. Desperately wanting to dodge stupid questions, I kept my eyes locked on what I was doing, until the teacehr asked me for an answer.

Ignoring those around me, I answered quickly and slowly resumed my position. My eyes jolted as I heard a low whistle and then someone whispered 'check that out!'


	2. Chapter 2

I turned my head in the direction of the object but apparently it was me. My eyes caught those of the person next to me and I found myself lost in his eyes, unable to look away. This stare cost me a mostly well-deserved 'Two seconds in and she's already caught his eye! Lucky bitch!' All I could think in that second was, too bad.

He had tousled reddish-brown hair, which jutted out in every direction; piercing green eyes and a chiselled jaw line. Gorgeous, in other words. His tie was loose around his neck and tucked into his sweater.

I noticed he was one of the few boys in the room who was wearing plain black sneakers, as opposed to the lace-up leathers others were wearing.

I reluctantly tore myself away before I was told off for staring. My type of boy, I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he still hadn't turned away. I smiled and saw him mimic the move, but kept expanding it in to a much bigger, lopsided grin.

That was the decision-maker for me. I was going to enjoy myself or fail in the process. Smiling mischievously, I slowly crossed my legs, pulling my skirt short, consequently showing more flesh.

I heard a low whistle and knew that I had made my point very very clear. If I wanted, I could have this boy anyway I wanted. I cherished the thought and looked up at him.

It took me a second before noticing that he had gone completely rigid. His grin had completely dropped from his face. Another second went past before I realised his mates had started laughing at him.

My attention turned back to the front as I took in the picture in my head. He had been a little too entertained by my little show. First time it had had that kind of reaction. I laughed silently at his expense as I stood up to go and meet Alice.

She was hovering at the door. Apparently, we were waiting for someone.

"Hurry up, Edward. What are you doing?" She asked, impatiently.

I turned my head to the person of her question, having already guessed correctly. An uncontrollable laugh slipped out as I realised my guess was right.

He was still seated along with his friends, who seemed to find his situation hilarious.

I turned my attention back to Alice and explained what had happened. Her lips turned in to a plump 'O' shape as the reality set in.

Alice's shoulders shuddered as she erupted into fits of laughter.

Edward glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Hey, not my fault you decided to look." I snickered, which just made his friends howl even more.

I took Alice's arm and head towards our next class.

"That. Was. Classic!" Alice stuttered between fits.

"As I said, not my fault he looked! I was just trying to make myself comfortable." I laughed along with her.

Only your first lesson here and you've already managed to do what all the girls, myself excluded, would love to do. He's coveted here. Both physically and mentally gorgeous." Alice explained, her laughter slowly subsiding.

"Thanks for the info. Did I mention he's hot? What does his girlfriend think of his covetedness?" I asked, hoping.

"Smooth but no girlfriend. Any potential has to go between me and Rosalie before anything happens."Alice replied.

"In that case, should I back-track and ask for your approval for my stunt?" I queried, only half-joking.

"For that? No, he had it coming to him by the sounds of it! He's such an idiot but he's my brother, so I have to love him. He's a good guy."


	3. Chapter 3

As we got to class, the teacher turned his head and the expression on his face made him look like he would blow a fuse.

A few minutes later, Edward sauntered through the door and the he did get the brunt of the teacher's anger!

I felt slightly sorry that it was my fault, but only a little.

Halfway through the class I was excused to go to the bathroom.

Finding my way back, I was lost in my own little world. So absorbed was I that I walked straight in to an immobile body.

I looked up in to the wanting eyes of Edward. God he was beautiful!

Silently, he grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards him.

He placed my hand to his zipper, as he whispered, "Feel what you do to me?" I nodded as he crushed his lips to mine.

Suddenly, his hands were roaming, with one ending up on my butt and the other finding its way up my shirt.

Pushing me into the lockers behind me, I felt him twitch where I knew he would.

He kissed me roughly before unwillingly pulling himself away, swiftly removing his hands.

"That was for making me hard", he whispered again.

A light slap on my ass and he was gone.

I smiled in delight. I was going to enjoy this school!

Remembering that I Was supposed to be in class, I hurried back. Edward smirked at me as I walked to my seat.

I kicked his seat – in pretend annoyance – as I sat down behind him.

Alice looked up at me questioningly.

I just shook my head, meaning after class.

I continued to glare at the back of Edward's head for the remainder of the lesson.

This was class was a breeze. English had always been my easiest subject. I wondered if my parents would let me use my assignments from the last school?

At lunch I sat with Alice, Edward and their other friends: Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"So Isabella, how are you liking Forks High?", Emmett boomed.

"Just Bella. Well, I think I can get in less trouble where I came from!" I replied, with a wink in Alice's direction.

She erupted in to fits of giggles, causing Rosalie and Jasper tp look at her as though she'd lost her mind.

"Bella was the reason Edward was late to English, Jazz." Alice explained.

"Wait, that was you?", Rosalie asked, a smile on her lips. "Stanley mentioned something about that but I didn't believe her!

"Not my fault he looked", I laughed, as I felt a hand on my thigh. I didn't need to look to see who's it was. "And who's Stanley?

Rosalie turned and pointed to the table a few down from us. The girl who complained about my shoes was glaring at us.

"Her name's Jessica and she's been after Edward since she was 6. She's jealous that she didn't think of doing what you did."

"Like it would have worked anyway!" Emmett broke in. "Edward's a prude. Never kissed a girl, have you Eddie?

I saw Edward scowl as I turned to him. "That true, Eddie?"

"Maybe" he replied, "but that's for me to know and you lot to find out.

"So what's the plan after school?", I directed to the others. Edward's hand tightened at my words.

"Well, its Friday, so we're off to Alice, Edward and Emmett's house for cards." Rosalie answered.

"You two are related?" I asked, looking between Alice and Emmett.

"Yeah, he's my big teddy bear and..." She started but was interrupted by the bell.


End file.
